Broken Pieces
by sapphiremoon866335866
Summary: Daphne Greengrass was hoping for and ordinary year at Hogwarts, but things haven't been so well. Nightmares, voices, sleepless nights. Something's haunting her. She can feel it, but she can't be helped. She's sure of that. BZXDG and OC'S better story
1. Chapter 1

**/ A/N HI, PEOPLE. JUST A FEW THINGS. NOT MY FIRST FIC…OBVIOUSLY. UM, I HAVENT GIVEN UP ON MY OTHER ONES, I JUST HAVENT HAD TIME TO TYPE ANYTHING OUT. I DID THIS IN TWO HOURS. O.O AND ALSO, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, NONE. THE ONLY ONES YOU'LL SEE IN THE FIC THAT ARE MINE IS: CASTIEL GREENGRASS, AVA GREENGRASS AND OTHERS THAT I MIGHT COME UP WITH ALONG THE WAY. NOT EVEN DAPH'S FRIENDS ARE MINE. THOSE WONDERFUL WONDERFUL CHARACTER'S WERE CREATED BY OTHER FRIENDS OF MINE AND THEY DO GREAT RP ONLINE. YEP. PLEASE, NO FLAMERS, JUST CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS AND THE LIKE. GRAZIE. MERCI. THANK YOU. BYE X**

**XXXX**

The Slytherin Common Room wasn't empty this night, but it wasn't exactly full. In fact, there was only one person tonight. The firelight bounced off of Daphne Greengrass beautifully. Her red hair, pale skin, blue-grey eyes. Her eyes stared at the opposite wall without actually seeing anything. She had her knees pulled to her chest, one arm wrapped around them, her chin resting there. She was breathing easily, though she felt like her heart was racing. She was alert tonight. See, Daphne had been getting constant nightmares. She didn't know why, she didn't even know what they meant, she just knew what she dreamt. And what she dreamt….it wasn't much to go on. Shadows, screaming, occasional fires in the dark, a pair of bright green eyes. Why? She presses her forehead against her knees as she looks down to her thighs, her eyes red from lack of sleep. She sighs, fisting one hand in her hair, pulling at it before looking up at the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. She nibbles on her lip and stands, placing her bare feet on the cold stone slowly. She was afraid to sleep, but she had to or people might start asking her questions. "What's with your eyes? Have you been sleeping? You look sick. Nehh.." She purposely drags her feet across the floor to the stairs, climbing slowly and then opening the door just as quietly. She smiles slightly as she passes her sister's four-poster bed and kneels beside it, opening one of the drawers as she takes out her wand.

"Lumos." She mutters, lowering the tip of the wand to the drawer and sifting through it. "Come on, come on." She whispers, her brows furrowing. "You've got to be in here somewhere." She winces as her hand touches a shard of glass and then her fingers close around a vial and she pulls it out, smiling as she reads the name. "Got you. Knox. " Daphne pops open the vial and drinks it, feeling a slight guilt at stealing from Astoria, but she had no choice. She was out of her own Sleeping Draught and Astoria had once mentioned having some. So here she was, taking from her sister, sliding onto her own bed, pulling the covers around it, "Silencio" silencing her space in case she ended up dreaming, and falling into a deep sleep, her hand curled over her wand, under her pillow.

**XXXXX**

"Daphne…." The soft voice whispers into her ear as a finger pokes her side. "Daaaaphneeee" Daphne groans, hiding her face in the pillow. "No! None of that, up! U-up!" As Daphne tries to ignore the girl again, she's slapped in the face.

"The girl said 'Get up!'"

"Ow! Astoria, What the bloody hell?" Daphne yells, falling out of her bed. She looks over at the dark-haired girl, who is currently a bit shocked.

"Astoria, you didn't have to slap her!" Wide-eyed, she tries not to smile as Daphne stands, shaking her head.

"Oh, shut it, Kary, it got her up, didn't it?" Astoria asks, pointing to the still-dazed Daphne. Kary looks over at Daphne and then at Astoria. Daphne sighs, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why am I up again?" She murmurs, eyes closed as she sways slightly on her feet, still sleepy.

"Hey! Woah, no. No sleeping!" Kary says, snapping her fingers in front of Daphne's face. Daphne opens her eyes and looks back at Kary. "You're up because the quidditch match is today. You can't miss that, you love those!"

Daphne nods, trying to keep herself from blushing as she dives onto Kary's bed. "Hmmm…but I want to sleeeeep."

"Oh, come on!" Kary says, rolling her eyes and smiling. "You're such a liar! We all know you only go to those games to see Draco fly around on the broom and you would never miss one." Daphne gasps, sitting up as Astoria raises a brow at her sister.

"Draco? Sissy, you like Draco?" Daphne shakes her head quickly.

"No! No, I do not like Draco. No." She says, trying to reassure her sister. "He's my best friend, Tori. That's it." Astoria nods and finishes fixing her bed, her mood changed. Daphne makes a face and pinches Kary's arm, who pinches her back in turn, rubbing her arm. The two go on like that for a few minutes until a bruise has formed and Astoria sits on her bed, sighing. They stop to stare at her, Daphne rudely slapping Kary's book from her hands and sitting beside her sister. "You okay, Sissy?" Astoria nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says, smiling slightly. Daphne looks over at Kary as she stands from picking up the book.

"So, what're we going to do today? The game is in a few hours." Kary smiles.

"Oh, is it?" Daphne asks, slapping the book from her hands again and watching it fall down. "That's for making me get up when I could be sleeping." She says and walks back to lay down on her bed. "Now…wake me up in an hour."

"No." Kary says and Daphne raises an eyebrow as the girl leaves the room.

"Remind me why I tolerate such rudeness." Daphne jokes to Astoria who shrugs, smiling.

"She's hot."

"Astoria!" Daphne giggles, hitting her sister with the pillow. Astoria catches it and smiles, kissing her sister's cheek and walking to the door.

"I'll be up to wake you if you're not up in an hour." Daphne nods, laying her head back down on the pillow and closing her eyes as Astoria exits the room.

**XXXXXX**

Astoria walks down the steps of the dormitory and to the common room, where Kary is, her nose in a book. She sits beside her, making a face. "Do you have to read right now?" Kary's eyes look around her and at Astoria.

"No, but I like reading." She says, shrugging. Astoria gags and looks up as a commotion is heard and a few boys exit the boys dormitory. Draco and Blaise among them. Astoria had spoken to them before. Much more than Daphne had. Her sister was a bit…not Slytherin-like and she tended to keep to herself. Whereas Astoria, she was a bit more…out there. She liked conversing with Draco, though she doubted he actually listened to her and as for Blaise. Well, the boy kept to himself almost as much as Daphne did. She smiles as she catches Draco's eye and he gives her a slight nod. Astoria had to admit, when she heard Kary say that Daphne fancied Draco, she was a bit down. She had spoken to Daphne about Draco, but only once and Daphne had been so sleepy, laughing at everything her sister said, so she doubted she remembered. She looks away quickly, toward the empty fireplace, biting her lower lip softly. "Something wrong?" Kary murmurs, tearing her eyes away from the book to look at the brown-haired girl. Astoria nods once.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine…" She straightens as Draco and Blaise pass by them, sitting on a couch nearby, speaking quietly of the Quidditch match coming up. Kary raises an eyebrow, but shrugs, deciding to not press further…yet. Astoria looks at her. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Great! We'd love to join." Kary's eyes widen, her back to the boy, but she already knew who was speaking. Draco stands offering his arm to them both as Blaise stands as well. "You don't mind, do you?" Astoria shakes her head, giving Kary a weird look and taking Draco's arm.

"Sure, we're eating at the same table anyways, might as well go together." She smiles, beginning to head out of the common room. Blaise follows beside Kary and behind Draco and Astoria, keeping his attention on the walls.

**-Upstairs, the almost empty girls dormitory-**

Thirty minutes later and Daphne had to come to terms with the fact that no, she would not be going back to a comfortable sleep. She groans, rolling off the bed and bumping into her drawer. "Ow.." murmurs, kneeling to take out some clothes and a towel, heading to the shower. She opens and closes the door behind her, hanging her clothes on a rack and turning the water on. She stares into the mirror, rubbing the back of her neck softly. She assumed she should thank her mother for her looks. Daphne was never boastful, but she knew she was pretty. Kind of how Hermione Granger knew she was smart. It was just fact. Of course, she couldn't remember her mother much, but the portrait in the sitting room back at the Greengrass Estate was very beautiful. She strips of her clothing slowly as the water stops, the tub filled. She steps in, the water scalding, but she finds it soothing. Daphne's muscles relax and she closes her eyes, leaning against the tub.

XXXXXX

Blaise tries to hide his scowl at Draco as he sits beside the blonde. He was sure he had made it very clear earlier, that he did now want breakfast. No. He was not hungry. He was not-

"Astoria! There you bloody are, what happened to 'I'll wake you up in an hour if-" Daphne's rant is cut by the hand Astoria places over her mouth.

"Stop talking and sit and eat or whatever it is you people call it." Daphne slaps her sister's hand away, sitting beside Astoria and across Kary.

"I'm a vegetarian, Astoria, not some mutated species." She says, pulling a plate towards her and filling it with fruits and vegetables. Blaise looked at the red-headed girl. Daphne Greengrass, he recalled. They hadn't spoken much, but….damn, she had grown. He felt a nudge into his side and he looks over at Draco.

"What?" he whispers harshly, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Stop drooling, mate. It's only Daphne." Draco says and Blaise rolls his eyes.

"I'm not drooling. I don't drool. Forgive me for staring." He says sarcastically and then looks down at his plate.

"You know, now that I think of it," Astoria starts,"

"Don't even start. Eat some vegetables." Daphne says, putting some on her plate. Astoria stares, a smirk appearing on her face as she pushes the plate from her and towards Draco. Draco shrugs, picking off it.

"No, thank you, mother. Not now." Her sister rolls her eyes and looks over at Kary.

"Sleep well?" Kary nods, nibbling on her food. Daphne smiles. "So much for conversation." Daphne murmurs, throwing a grape at Kary, who reacts by catching it in her mouth. Blaise smiles slightly as he watches the two girls begin playing with their food. He stands, clearing his throat.

"I'll be prepping for the match, Draco. I'll see you in a few." He nods at the girls and walks away. Daphne watches him leave and Kary does too.

"Oh, he is a fine-" Daphne raises an eyebrow at Kary. "…Piece of work. Work. I was going to say work."

"Yeah, mate, I'm sure you were." Daphne chuckles, eating her fruit. Astoria stands as she walks with Draco, not bothering to tell Daphne where she's going. Kary lays her head on the table beside her plate.

"Finally….it's so weird sitting beside him. He's like…" Kary makes a face and Daphne rolls here eyes.

"He's not so bad, Karyssa. He's decent…sometimes." She smiles and Kary shakes her head.

"Not to me…but it doesn't matter." She stands. "Come on, let's get ready for the match. It's against Ravenclaw." Kary begins walking and Daphne frowns, looking at her fruit (which she had arranged into a smiley face) and then picks up some cherries (that made up the smile) and follows Kary out of the Great Hall, her red hair bouncing in her ponytail.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SO HERE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER OF THE STORY. PLEASE. READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU. LOVE YOU LOT X

**XXXXX**

Daphne walks out of the common room, dressed in a black sweater, khaki pants, black flats and her Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck. A silver ribbon ties her hair up in a bun, strands on either side of her face. She walks beside Kary, her arms crossed in front of her chest as if cold, though they are still inside the Castle. Kary fixes her own Slytherin scarf around her neck, looking down at her silver sweater and black pants.

"You don't think I look silly, right? The colours?" Kary asks, looking at her friend and Daphne shakes her head.

"You look fine, Karyssa. Now stop worrying."

"Don't call me Karyssa." Kary says, miffed, crossing her arms. Daphne rolls her eyes at her friend and shrugs.

"I don't understand why you don't like your name, Kary. It's very pretty." She says and tilts her head. "Why –are- you so worried? About how you look, I mean?" She smiles. "Don't tell me you're dressing up for a certain someone." Kary scoffs.

"Oh? Who do you think I'm dressing for?" The girl asks, raising an eyebrow.

"How should I know? That's why I said 'certain someone' because I'm waiting for –you- to answer." She smiles. Kary turns a corner, Daphne following right behind her and they walk in sync. Kary rolls her eyes.

"I'm just supporting my House, Daphne. What about you? I saw you put a little extra makeup this day." Kary smirks at the girl, who's cheeks turn a slight pink. "Hoping Draco will take interest from his broom way up in the air. 'Oh, Daphne…don't you look" Kary says in a deep voice, making a face, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes into a mock sexy face "…dashing" Daphne laughs at her friend and walks past her, holding onto the wall as she walks, cracking up. "Woah, Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, Greengrass!" Kary yell, running to catch up to the red-head. Daphne just laughs and waits for Kary, extending her arm. Kary takes it. "Why thank you, Mademoiselle."

"Of course." Daphne says with the same air of elegance as her friend and they both giggle, skipping towards the field.

**XXXX**

"No, I –love- Quidditch players. They're so strong. Honestly, Draco, the game's done you –so- well."

Draco rolls his eyes as Blaise snickers behind him, staring at the gir;l attempting to flirt with Draco. The blonde haired girl twirled her hair in one hand, biting her lip as she stares at him intently. Draco fidgets, running a hand through his hair.

"You know, Serena. The match is about to start, I really should get going." Draco says pointing to the tents, beginning to back up. Serena's lips turn into a pout she thought was cute, but Daphne (who was walking past Blaise) thought it made her look more like a pig. Blaise follows Daphne and Kary with his eyes, watching as Daphne puts a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Kary, maybe you should escort Serena to the stands. She might not be able to find it." Daphne says in a sickly sweet voice, a smile on her face. Draco takes Daphne's hand from his shoulder, holding onto it.

"Me?" Kary yells at the same time that Serena protests.

"Not be able to find it? I am –not- stupid. I know where it is."

"I'd disagree with the Troll you got in your O.W.L's, Serena. Now…off you go." Daphne smiles as Kary scowls, crossing her arms.

"Only because it gives you time alone with…him." She whispers into Daphne's ear, grabbing Serena by the arm and pulling her towards the stands, much to the blonde's protests. Draco raises an eyebrow at Daphne, letting go of her hand and crossing his arms.

"Him?" He asks. Daphne blushes, looking at the grass, knowing he had heard Kary's last comment. She shrugs.

"Karyssa thinks I have a crush on you." She mutters, walking away. Draco blinks and then follows her, catching her wrist and turning her.

"A crush? On me?"

"No, Draco, not you. Filch." Daphne says rolling her eyes.

"Ew."

"I don't have a crush on you, Draco. You're my best friend, is all." Daphne says, fixing her scarf. Blaise sitting a little ways off now, but still curious. Draco nods.

"What a shame? You are quite…a catch." He says huskily into her ear and she slaps his arm.

"Stop that, you." She mutters and then shakes her hand out. "Ow, what is wrong with your arm? It's like steel." Draco flexes.

"You heard Serena. Quidditch has done me well." Daphne rolls her eyes at his comment and begins walking towards the stands.

"Yeah, okay. Now, go to the tents. The match'll be starting soon. Focus, Drakey." She mocks and runs up the stairs.

**XXXXX**

Kary jumps on Daphne's back as the girl walks by her and let's out a yelp. Kary walks beside her, an arm around her neck.

"Please, enlighten me in why I was sent to entertain Serena? She's annoying and she smells like that ugly vegetable you like so much. The long green twiggy-type one."

"Asparagus?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I don't like asparagus." Daphne says, frowning slightly as they walk to the front of the stands and take two seats, but don't sit. They lean on the railing. Kary's eyebrows furrow.

"I should probably change the items in your gift basket then…" she mutters, staring out at the field. Daphne rolls her eyes.

"Gift basket?" She asks, quietly. "Whatever for?"

Kary blinks. "I…don't…know." Daphne chuckles and looks out, her eyes looking all over the pitch, at the players who are warming up on the field. Kary stares at her friend, her eyes bright.

"You know…I saw the way Milfoy held onto your hand." She says, smiling."

"It's Draco." She says. "Or Malfoy. Not Milfoy." Daphne shakes her head at her. "It was nothing." She doesn't look away from the field and Kary sighs.

"He'll be on the field, Daph. Stop staring because I swear, you're look will burn the place down." Kary mutters and Daphne turns to her friend.

"He?"

"Draco. That is who you're looking for is it not?"

"Kary." Daphne says. "I don't-"

"It's fine. I know you don't want to hurt Astoria's feelings…but I can tell the way you act. You're breath hitches everytime he walks into the room." Kary says and Daphne blushes deeply.

"What? N-No. It doesn't. I don't like him, Kary." Daphne says, shaking her head quickly. Kary smirks.

"Yeah…right. I'll pretend I believe you." She says, nudging her friend in the side softly. Daphne shakes her head as someone on the pitch catches her eye and she blushes even more, hiding her face as she sits.

"I don't!"

"Okay, now, stand up. The match is about to start." Daphne looks up as the captains take their place. Draco from Slytherin and Liam from Ravenclaw. She sighs. Kary was set on thinking she fancied Draco…not good.

**XXXXXX**

Blaise rubs his temples as he follows the rest of the players into the Slytherin Common Room. The noise was deafening and the party had already kicked off. It was another win for Slytherin today and the students were having fun celebrating. Draco clapped him on the back as he went off into the middle of the crowd, taking a drink from a one Daphne Greengrass. Blaise proceeded to the corner of the common room, sitting beside a scared first-year. All it took was one look from Blaise and the boy rushed into the boy's dormitory. Blaise looks about the common room, staring at all the students before his view is covered by someone. He looks up at the dark-haired girl. Astoria Greengrass. He knew it was her for she resembled her sister, not wholly, but there were various similarities. Such as, how they held themselves. As if they couldn't be hurt. She held up a glass and smiled.

"Vodka for your thoughts?" She asks, sitting beside him. He takes it from her and sips, remaining quiet. Astoria drinks from her own glass, looking around. She didn't expect to strike up a conversation with him. She was lucky he had even taken the glass. Blaise rarely spoke to many and those he did speak to were mostly his fellow quidditch players, teachers or partners in classes.

"Why are you here?" Blaise mutters, still not looking at her. Astoria blinks, a bit shocked that he'd spoken.

"I'm just sitting." Astoria yells over the crowd as they give a cheer and she looks to see what's going on. She made a face as she saw Theodore Nott surrounded by some girls. The fool was dancing on a table, flinging his tie to the ground. "Idiot." She mutters and Blaise chuckles a bit.

"That's Nott for you." He says, drinking from his glass. "He never could hold his liquor." Blaise says watching the boy unbutton his blouse before being interrupted by his companion's sister. Daphne shakes her head at Nott, snapping her fingers. Blaise couldn't hear what was being said, but her features obviously showed her disapproval. Daphne points down to the ground, beckoning for Nott to come down and her eyes flash angrily at Serena. The blonde was standing beside Daphne, laughing and she shook her head. Daphne snapped something back and a gasp was heard around the room as Nott came down. Serena walked over to them and looked at Astoria.

"Your sister's a bitch." She says and walks off. Daphne rolls her eyes and helps Theodore down, walking him over to Draco and muttering something. Draco nods and stands, taking Theo to the boys dormitory. Daphne sits where Draco had been sitting. Astoria sighs.

"That's the one thing nobody ever should do." She says. "Mess with Daphne. I'm the only one allowed to." She stands and nods at Blaise, who lifts his glass at her and watches her leave.

**XXXXXX**

By the time the night was over, the sun was coming up and Astoria trudged upstairs to the girls dormitory. She spotted Kary sprawled along her bed and she would've smirked had she not been focused on finding her potion. She bends to the drawer beside her bed and looks inside, frowning as she sees several of the vials knocked over. She takes the drawer out and puts it on her bed. She hisses quietly as she notices the Sleeping Draught is missing and looks around herself. She freezes as she sees it on the floor between her own bed and her sister's. No. Daphne didn't take it. She couldn't have. Could she? She looks at the sleeping form of her sister and picks up the bottle. She'd ask her tomorrow. She wanted to know why it was empty and she'd make sure she'd get an answer from Daphne. Astoria puts the drawer back and lays on her bed, closing her eyes as she pulls the covers over her, waiting for sleep to come.

A few hours later, Astoria was awakened by the sound of things crashing over and she sits up, startled. Daphne makes a face at her sister. "Sorry, Tori. I just- sorry." She mutters picking up the fallen tower of books. Astoria looks beside her sister to the other side at Kary. The girl sits on the floor, smiling sheepishly at Astoria.

"This is what you do to pass time?" Astoria scowls. "Build a tower of books? Really?" Daphne shrugs and Kary chuckles while Serena walks by with one of her friends, purposely bumping into the tower and making it fall all over again. Kary's hand shoots out and grabs the girl by the ankle, tripping her. No one messed with her. That much should be known. Yeah, she was younger than Daphne and Astoria but that didn't matter, they always seemed to help her forget that. Serena stands, scowling at Kary and walking out of the dormitory. Daphne giggles and sits on the edge of Astoria's bed.

"Sleep well, sissy?" She says, kissing her sister's cheek. Astoria nods and smiles slightly at her sister, burying the thought of the potion. Daphne wouldn't take from her. No way. She stands and extends her hand to her sister.

"Come, let's go. I need to wash up and then we can head down for breakfast. Daphne nods and smiles back at her.

"Okay. Well, I'll wait downstairs and then come down when you're ready." She says and walks out the door. Astoria heads into the bathroom to wash up. Kary looks around the dormitory, the books in her hands. She shrugs and begins stacking them on top of Serena's bed, using a charm to stick them permanently.

Daphne sits down on the couch, picking up a book as she waits. Her attention focusing solely on that for about ten minutes. She doesn't notice the eyes landing on her and she doesn't realize there is a person behind her until a hand is place on her shoulder and she turns to look at them, a scream emitting from her as she does.

**XXXXX**

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD HELP SO MUCH. GRAZIE. MERCI. THANK YOU. BYE X


End file.
